The Way of Gellarium
by TheHellfireClub
Summary: Very, very AU. Ancient civilization of Rome called Gellarium, owned by Gellars:all friends are involved. Mondler love enters later in the story, also Lobster. Please R&R! NEW CHAPTERS!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything used in the story.**

**Prologue**

_I was the time of Rome, economy was peaking, soldiers were fit and strong and cities were booming. An empire stood on the outskirts of Rome. It was called the Gellarium. Feared by many, this civilization grew._

_Sir Jack Gellar III lead this nation. He left his throne to his son brought forth by his lovely wife Judith. Ross Gellar, a new king rising. Also a daughter that was left behind in her brother's glory. Monica. _

_The Gellarium was one of the largest cities in all of Rome, it conquered and seized area after area. Captain of the Gellarium Army, Ross Gellar lead this march. Though a small town on the outskirts of the Gellarium stood. _

_It was the tribe of the Twelve Horsemen. More entertainers than warriors, always gloating, or putting on a show. This tribe was lead by Joseph Tribioni. Agriculture grew swiftly there and it was peaceful more than anything. Until the day to come arrived. _

_The sound of the horses hooves pounding the ground was like thunder. The Gellarium marched forth to the quiet town, they wanted land and crops. They sped on. Slaying the ones who stood to fight, and capturing the others, mostly for what the Gellarium was famous for, Gladiator battles._

_A simple farmer was captured that day, Chandler Bing, friend with Joseph. Joseph was the only of the twelve leaders to escape the town. Leaving behind many innocent people._

_Chandler to this day rots in a cell, waiting to be called with the other civilians they call warriors. His first battle is still to come._

_Ross Gellar was soon to take the throne, and with his wife to be Rachel Green, a royal daughter from the West. Monica still struggled in love, but she had hope. And Joseph still strides for his freedom, his hunt was not forgotten. _

_The Gellarium had grown since the day, one month ago, when they had slew the Eleven Horsemen and taken the all the people, a lot has changed, yet a lot had stayed the same._


	2. Just a Farmer

**Chapter 1: Just a Farmer**

Chandler sits on a wet and dirty floor, kidnapped a month ago. He was no use, just farmer. Many cells were across from him. He was kept clueless on where he was. He thought it was a waiting list to execution.

"I hear they kill us, we are going to die!" said a white haired man.

Chandler recognized him, he owned the pub in his old town, Gunther was his name. He was at the insanity stage. Chandler was hoping to be let out, he didn't care anymore, anything was better than this waiting.

"Well maybe they would do us favor from killing ourselves by listening to you everyday!" Chandler said.

Some other cells chuckled. Guards were heard down the corridor, everybody then grew silent as they passed each cell. The halted at Chandler's cell.

"This one, he has been here for a while now." One croaked to the other.

The other guard nodded and fumbled a ring of keys. He then unlocked Chandler's cell, he reached his hand out and helped him up. The three of them walked down the damp hallways. Chandler stumbled, he was chained at the feet and wrists still.

They trecked up rows of staircases. Chandler was tired but they wouldn't slow up. Finally they had reached the top of the vast staircase. A man in white and gold plated armor stood there. He had black hair and was pretty fit.

He immediately knew who it was. Captain Ross Gellar, heir to the Gellarium. Ross grabbed Chandler by his jaw and pulled him forward. He was inspecting him.

"He will do fine." He said. "Let me ask you, whelp, have you ever held a sword?" he continued.

"No sir." Chandler replied, putting his head down.

"Look at me when I speak to you." Ross said, his voice rising.

Chandler did so, he saw against the wall, behind Ross and his two guards stood a beautiful woman. It was Monica. Chandler gazed at her, such a beauty. She sparkled at him, a glow. He couldn't help, but stare.

"You will do just fine." Ross said smirking

He nodded at the two armored guards and each of them grabbed one of Chandler's arms. They pulled him away. Not back to his cell though, up to the surface. He felt the dry air touch his face as he walked slowly out the door.

"Ah, a new one." said a bearded man.

Chandler had no idea who this man was, he was just still glad that he was free, or so he thought.

"Let me ask you, boy, what did you do before you were captured?" the man questioned.

"I was a farmer." Chandler responded, closing his eyes.

His eyes were not used to the blinding sun, it has been so long since he had seen light, or felt solid and dry ground.

"Go. You will be the first wave, your weapon is over there." The man said pointing.

"Now hold on! I don't even know what's going on! What is over? First wave of what? Why are you asking me these questions? Why did you kidnap me?" Chandler demanded so confused.

"Fine, I'll let you in on a secret, your going to take that sword, go to that gate with five other captured men. Then your going to be risen into the Arena." The man said signaling the guards to take him.

They grabbed Chandler and literary tossed him onto a platform. A sword was thrown to his feet. He grabbed it and held it high. The sun's reflection made it sparkle. It reminded him of Monica, the woman he barley knew, but wanted to.

The platform slowly began to rise. He began to sweat. His rags were stained and dirty. No armor, nothing. He didn't even know who to use a damn sword.

"I hear we are fighting the Beast from Italy. His name is Paolo." A man whispered.

"He has two axes, one in each hand, I hear those axes alone have killed over a thousand people." Another man whispered.

Chandler began to sweat even more, until finally they were all standing in the middle of the Arena. Like sitting ducks, they were. The crowd was booming and as loud a rockslide. Chandler looked around the circular battlefield.

He looked into the royal stands. He saw Sir Jack III and Captain Ross, watching, big dumb smiles on their face. Then his glance shot toward Monica, he knew he would never forget the white gown with green trim she was wearing.

"Attention!" Sir Jack said rising, when he did so did everyone else. "We bring you the second champion for many weeks now, Paolo the Beast from Italy, will be slaying these poor slaves." Sir Jack continued.

The crowd was rapidly cheering louder than ever. It wasn't at Sir Jack though, we all turned our attention to the south gate, where a man with gray and silver armor rolled onto the field, he had two axes with him.

Chandler gulped once Sir Jack signaled the fight to begin. He then realized he could not depend on the others, two of the five ran at the sight. But there was nowhere to go.

Paolo ran at them, you could see why they called him the beast. His stare would pierce your inner thoughts once it fell upon you. And he foamed from the mouth. He also had long hair that would flow in the wind.

"What do we do! What do we do!" Chandler yelled panicking.

Paolo ran at one of the men who ran. In an instant the man was just a pile of blood. Paolo went on to slay the other running man. Then his attention was fixed on Chandler and the two huddled around him.

Chandler turned and ran the others followed him. He knew he could not defeat this monster. But Sir Jack enjoyed an interesting fight. And the second and third waves of hopeless, inexperienced slaves were released.

One slave jabbed his sword into Paolo's hamstring. That didn't stop him though, he lifted the man and threw him. He killed five more people in a fit of rage. The seven people that were left all huddled by Chandler.

"Okay, he was hit, he should be slower, go and attack him." Chandler said pointing at two men.

They had nobody who claimed as a leader, so they did so, Paolo flung his axes into one's face before he got to him. Chandler ran up and took the axe that Paolo had thrown. He ran back behind a rock where the others were hiding.

The crowd laughed at their misfortune. Paolo finally got to them and threw his axe down at Chandler. But Chandler quickly rolled away, while on the ground he whipped Paolo's axe into his foot.

Paolo fell, and the other slaves ran on his body and were beating it into a pulp, he moaned for mercy. The horn was blown and everything stopped. Sir Jack rose. He put his thumb down, Chandler could not kill another man.

Finally a slave who was left living jabbed his sword into Paolo, Chandler turned away, but knew it was somewhere in the face. He threw up once he heard the sword hit the ground.

The other slaves helped him up. He looked around, and to his surprise the crown was cheering. They loved the idea of lowly slaves defeating a champion warrior. The north gate opened and they knew they were to go through it.

Before Chandler went through it he looked back up at Monica, she smiled at him. He turned and faded into the darkness, seeing her another time, knowing it would not be the last.

"They were supposed to loose and I was supposed to go and kill him!" Ross yelled at his father.

"It was a surprise and the people seemed to like it." Jack replied.

"You saw the way he eyed Rachel, I wanted to kill him myself." Ross said.

"Son, you have been the champion for many years now, it was one battle, let it go." Jack said putting his hand on his son's shoulder.

Monica passed them and went into the kingdom. She wanted to watch the new gladiators walk through the town. She ran to a balcony and saw them all chained with guards surrounding them.

She saw Chandler, he smiled when he looked up, it was like a dream come true, he now had a reason to go to each fight now, but then he made a realization, what would the first daughter want with a slave, a farmer.

He put his head down. Monica turned as Ross stormed out, still upset he didn't get all the glory. Monica had a fascination with Chandler, yet she didn't even know his name yet.

Back to his old cell, Chandler sat in the mud. He smiled, nothing really bothered him anymore. He felt his heart pound, not fear, no nerve, but love.


	3. Jealousy

**Chapter 2: Jealousy**

Chandler sat in his cell; all of his other fellow prisoners were sleeping the night away. Chandler felt slightly worried of what to horrors he faces the next day. He was excited about seeing Monica again. She probably didn't even know he existed. A princess and a farmer, it would never happen, but still Chandler felt she was something to fight for, something to look forward to see everyday.

"Chandler." Mumbled a scared voice from the cell across from him.

"What is it Gunther?" he replied, quite alerted at the voice, he was thinking he was the only man awake.

"Thank you." Gunther said bluntly.

"For what?" Chandler replied puzzled.

"Taking charge, you are the one thing we gladiators have now, a leader, you will give us hope." Gunther said getting excited.

"Sorry Gunther, I', no leader, I'm a farmer, and that's what I will be to you all and everyone else." Chandler said thinking of Monica again.

"No Chandler, you were a farmer, you're a warrior." Gunther replied ending the conversation there.

Chandler took that to heart, he thought of Joseph, and how brave he would be if he were here. It was time to throw aside the title that put him down; he had cages full of people now who thought he would lead them to safety. He knew how Joseph felt as the leader of the Twelve Horsemen, and he understood what to do.

Down a dirt road, the sun burns the gravel. No water in sight, no shelter either. Joseph walks down this road. Sadly his horse abandoned him, and he knew another day of running, another day, would kill him. He looked upward, nobody was looking for him, they know not to wander out this far without water, and he belonged to desert now.

No, he couldn't give up that easily, he continued forward. At the fork in the road, many yards ahead of him he spotted a small hut, with smoke rising from a hole in the roof. Another illusion he thought. It was worth it to wobble to it though; anything was a better hope than nothing.

"Hello!" he yelled getting closer to it. He stumbled to the curtain which leads to the inside, he could feel it, and it was real.

"Who is there?" a woman yelled.

"My name is Joseph Tribioni, leader from the Twelve Horsemen. My people were attacked, please I need help." He replied.

"Oh, well ok, hang on I'm coming." The woman replied.

Blonde women whipped open the curtain. She was wearing a small tight shirt that she wore over a small portion of her chest and tight green pants. It all had blue netting, but her stomach was showing, many piercings in it.

"How you doing." He blurted out. "I mean, yeah I'm Joseph." He quickly corrected.

"Hi I'm Phoebe." She said.

Joey chuckles.

"Phoebe, what kind of name is that?" Joey said.

"I think it is the name of your savior. Now please sit, before they come." She said.

"Who? No guards, I wasn't followed by anyone this far out." He said.

"Oh right yeah, never mind then." She replies.

"No, no, no. You saw something and now you got me all scared." He said.

"Fine, the dark forces." She replies. "They will get our souls." She continued.

"Really." Joseph gulped.

"Yes, I know, because I am a gypsee." She discreetly said.

"Wait a minute, isn't that illegal around here?" Joseph asked.

"Yeah, but only because the Gellar's, they make all the rules, you can't have any freedom with them. That's why my mother well, killed herself."

Joseph's eyes widened, as both of them told there stories into the night.

Soon, the night faded into the morning and Chandler cracked his eyes open. Still sitting in filth, in a cramped cell. Not even enough room to fully lie down. Guards entered the corridor. They unlocked Gunther's cell, a few others. Chandler was nervous, he wasn't sure if he was nervous about being picked or not being picked.

"This one as well." One croaked to the other.

They unlocked Chandler's cell and grabbed him by the arms. Instead of spiraling up the long and dreadful stairs they went a different way, through a small side door, that nobody before now had noticed.

"Your swords are over there, and one of you can have shoulder pads and a helmet, talk amongst yourselves to decide." The hooded guard hissed.

"I want Chandler to have them." Gunther blurted out.

"Anyone care to disagree?" the guard said.

The room remained silent.

"It's your lucky day then Chandler here." The guard said throwing the rusty and old armor at him.

"Ok, now here is the way that this shall work. Half of you will stand on that platform and the rest on that one. You will all be raised into the same arena, but on different sides. You are fighting a man named Peter, but shortened to Pete. He is good in fist to fist but carries a short sword, no shield, but excellent armor. Now get going!" the guard yelled.

Everybody split into two groups and went to the platform. Some people even were trying to determine where they would spawn and chose a different one, Chandler knew it wouldn't matter.

"Peter, Monica's old lover, I do see now that is quite odd." Gunther said to another gladiator.

Chandler's head shot up once he heard this. He gripped his sword a little tighter. And flipped his helmet down over his eyes. All men heard a clank, and saw the guard twisting a lever, which was attached to the chain, pulling the platforms upward to the arena. Chandler was ready nothing would stop him from winning this one.

"Let's go out there and win. Do it for your old country, do it for your woman that you love, do it for pride." Chandler told the men. Most of them nodded.

Pete was standing in the middle of the arena, the guard left out vital details about him though. He was about Chandler's height, strong build. You would not recognize him, the man was doused in armor, chainmail, silver, mail, and every kind of armor and metal there was. He did have a short sword to his side. But his primary weapon seemed to be his gauntlets, big, heavy and spikes on the knuckles.

He roared. The crowd went crazy. And it was time again for Sir Jack to announce the fight to begin.

"Now, I bring you a new fight. The same gladiators from the day before. Well the ones that actually lived." He pauses as the crowd laughs; some even throw things at Chandler and his men. "Let the fight with, Peter the Fighter against ten hopeless runts. Let the match begin." He yelled.

Pete slowly moved toward one group, and the other group he chose to ignore at the time began to plot on how to beat him.

"He isn't coming here yet, how should we" Chandler began but was vigorously interrupted. Two lions came out of a gap in the ground. Chandler and his four other men dispersed.

Chandler ran toward the group that Pete was approaching. He stuck his sword high in the air and charge Pete head on. Pete turned preparing to spar. Once the other gladiators saw Chandler do this the stopped cowering in a corner and stood up, clutching there swords tight, running at him as well.

"Come on boy. I am Pete, the ultimate fighter of the land." Pete said to Chandler.

"Shut up!" Chandler said swinging a couple of times, all missed.

Pete could hear, the others running at him. He turned and punched one right in the face, the others halted once this happened. Instantly he man was presumed dead.

Chandler blind with rage, ran at Pete and nailed him with his word in the chest. The fight was not even close to over though. The sword didn't even break a layer of Pete's armor.

Pete was angered that he was even hit; the force of the blow knocked him back a bit but not enough. He punched Chandler in the head, Chandler whipped his head back in attempt to dodge, but all it did was lighten the blow, because Pete followed through on the punch and still scarped Chandler's head.

Gunther ran toward Chandler and dragged him back away from Pete. Pete ignored this to kill the other seven left alive. A lion approached Chandler, he was still weary from the blow.

"Time to show I am not useless." Gunther said. He lifted his spear and sprang toward the lion. He stabbed it in the head, but was bit in the chest, not a small scrape, big splitting cut.

Chandler got to his knees and screamed once he saw this. He took Gunther's spear.

"You didn't die for nothing. And you were not useless." Chandler whispered, walking toward Pete.

Chandler didn't care anymore; he let his rage consume him. The other lion ran at him. While walking Chandler stabbed it through the mouth and relinquished his sword. Pete had just killed the last of Chandler's men. Pete laughed at Chandler.

The wind gently blew and the two were starring at each other from one side of the arena to the other. All the bodies disgusted Chandler. He had to do this strategically. Pete gave him no time to think, he was sprinting at Chandler. Chandler did the same.

Once abut to collide with one another, Pete threw a punch and Chandler, knew he would. So Chandler ducked and skidded under Pete's legs. He rose up while Pete was still confused and swung rapidly at him. Sadly it did no good.

Pete hit Chandler as hard as he could with an open palm. Chandler was flying through the air, just what he wanted a clear shot. He threw Gunther's spear as hard as he could. Chandler did not see the result he hit the wall and turned. Immediately standing up, he was Pete's shadowy figure still standing in the middle of the arena. He then knew there was no hope.

He then saw the figure fall. He moves closer and saw the spear was lodged into Pete's head, going completely through. Chandler held his puke down, and was happy it worked.

"That was for Gunther." He said walking out.

Chandler looked up and saw a man by Monica, it was a familiar face. He was a leader of another empire. It was Sir Richard Burke, but why was he holding Monica like that, and why was she happy to see Richard. Then they kissed.

Chandler put his head down and walked into the gate. His body disappeared into the darkness. He was angry; he wanted it to be Richard in the ring instead of Pete. Jealousy spread inside Chandler so fast, he was in love with Monica and there was nothing he could do, he didn't understand, he doesn't even know her yet he feels so passionately about her.

Chandler now realized he would do anything to have her, to have Monica.


	4. Red Ross

**Chapter 3: Red Ross**

Chandler sat on the wet and dirty floor. Mud seaped through the bottom of his clothes. He felt the world revolve around him, he was depressed. Richard that giant from the North. He was a beast, a freak. With his big strong body, and thick mustache, he was the Chandler put his head down, maybe he could get some sleep, he knew not of when his next battle would be.

Ross walked through the main palace. He was looking for his father.

"Father! I have news." Ross yelled, he stopped once he heard footsteps making there way down the far corridor.

"What is it son?" Jack said marching down the stairs.

"Well, our troops have conquered the settlement down through the Forged Valley, and Joseph from the Twelve Horsemen is pursumed dead. Also, I thought we should have a little celerbration for our skilled lieutenant Mark." Ross exclaimed.

"Hmmm, that would gain us respect by the common people of this city. And they do need some kind reward. That is fine with me, when he be riding in?" Jack continued.

"Actually they are waiting outside the palace now, shall I bring them in?" Ross asked.

Jack gave a nod of approval. Ross slightly jogged down the steps to the main, large doors. Jack called Monica, Richard and Rachel down to greet the fine young soliders who brought them a little more glory. Ross forced the large gold and bronze doors open. Around twenty men marched in, they were in rows, Lieutenant Mark lead them, following Captain Ross up the steps.

Monica and Richard walked togethers laughing, joining Jack. And soon after Rachel was with them as well. Ross merged his followers with the group of loyltiy that stood in front of him. Inconspicuously Rachel winked at Mark, he smiled back at her.

"Hello Mark, how nice it is to see you, will you be attending the feast?" Jack said.

"Feast?" Mark replied with confusion in his voice.

"Oh yeah we just planned it, a big celebration. Also, we are inviting a gladiator to sit in." Jack said sparking more conversation between the two men.

"Oh, wow really? Oh is it Pete who will be with us?" Mark said getting excited.

"Well no, he was killed yesterday in a battle." Jack replied, his tone changing after realizing he had killed the mood of cheerful conversation.

"Well it was bound to happen, perhaps we could invite Paolo?" Mark suggested.

"No, he was killed as well." Jack grimly stated.

"That is insanity, I leave for a month long conquest and my friends are both dead, who killed them?" Mark demanded.

"His name is Chandler Bing, a farmer from the tribe of horsemen or whatever it was, we took him prisoner and he did quite well in battle. It is kind of ironic, he is the on joining us for the feast." Jack said.

Monica's head rose up once she heard this, for an odd reason she was fascinated with Chandler, not romantically, at least she didn't believe so. It was just a simple interest in a man who was well excelling through the ranks of some of the top men, and the fact that he beat her ex-boyfriend Pete.

"Well don't expect me to treat this slave farmer man as anything more than what he is, and to me he is dirt." Mark said ending the conversation there and turning to the door, his men followed as he walked out of the palace.

"Wow, I really feel bad for him." Rachel says openly.

"Oh don't worry about him he'll be fine, now I have some of the finest wine in my room, maybe we could get a little cozy and..." Ross began.

"No I'm not really in the mood." Rachel said cutting him off.

She turned to the door and began walking.

"I'm going to take a stroll through the town." She said.

"I'll join you." Ross insisted.

"No, I can go alone." She said walking out.

Ross just went up the steps and through a corridor that lead to the royal bedrooms. You could tell he was a little depressed to be alone, but curious on why Rachel and him had been so passionate for the past month and now she just isn't in the mood.

"Um, Dad. Why are you having Chandler sit with us, he's a slave?" Monica asked out of curiosity.

"Well honey, he killed two of our best men, he needs a well deserved break from prison food, besides I want to meet him." Jack said walking away.

The feast was going to be tonight, if Monica knew her father, he wouldn't plan anything for more than five minutes, he just wanted to get it the hell over with so he can come home and relax, like he always did.

Rachel met up with Mark in town, his men had been dismissed. She approached him.

"Hey." she said from behind him.

"Hello Rachel, I really missed you in that month I was gone." He said about to put his hand on her cheek she slapped it away.

"Not here, in the public." she whispered.

Mark then followed her to the old abandoned Windmill, once they arrived their boddies thrust together and they were locked in a kiss.

The afternoon swept on and evening had risen. Chandler couldn't sleep no matter how hard he tried. Of course his body ached, but it was the lost of his only friend Gunther that worried him, even that wasn't the worst of it. He felt he had no reason to fight anymore, no more prize at the end of the maze, no more Monica. She was with Richard now.

His cell opened, and tow gaurds shadowed him. He felt that it was time for another fight and stood.

"Sir Jack Gellar III had requested that you join him and many other champions for the great feast, as a slave you are considered some rights in these paticular matters, therefore entitling you to decline if that is your interest." the gaurd said.

The room fell silent and they waited for a reply. 

"Yeah, I'll go." Chandler said back to them. He kept his answers short, he really had a hate for the Gellarium and its gaurds. He thought that they knew enough about him and he wanted them to know no more.

They gave him desent dress clothes but kept him shackled, some feast. He sat, the room was almost completley full, but Ross had not arrived. Rachel and Mark arrived late. Chandler didn't care, all he could look at was Monica, her smile, her hair, her perfection.

Ross was about to leave his room, when an old man approached him, it was nobody that Ross recognized at first, until he noticed it was the man who did agriculture by the windmill.

"Sir, he begged to see you, he is unarmed." the gaurds said. Ross nodded and they left him and the man alone.

"Your fiancee' Rachel, was with Mark, she is having an affair, sorry to be blunt but I can't say it any other way." the man said.

Ross turned a broght red in his face, and then said.

"It looks like I will have to go Red Ross on Mark then." he said.

"Red Ross?" the man relpied.

"Yes remember in the city when that guy tried to pickpocket me and I caught him and turned red then I killed him. I was so mad that day." Ross said.

The man stared at him with confusion.

"Oh come on Red Ross?!" Ross said stomping to the Dining Hall.

Ross was seathing with rage, his face bright red. He didn't care that the old farmer could have mistaken them for someone else, or maybe he lied, all Ross cared about was confronting Mark. This wasn't the first time, those flirtations with Paolo. He couldn't let someone steal his future wife. He loved her so passionatley, he could not let her slip away. Mark would have to pay.


	5. A Challenge You Can't Refuse

**Chapter 4: A Challenge You Can't Refuse**

Chandler sat sipping his wine and starring at the large amount of geusts who would whisper when he glanced at them. He knew they were either impressed or hated him.

"Chandler, come meet my family." Jack said reaching his hand out toward him.

Chandler knew t would be rude and foolish not to deny this honor so he accepted the gesture and Jack helped him out of his seat. They only walked a couple of seats down the gold lined table before reaching, Monica, Richard and Rachel. Mark was there too, he was the top lieutenant and the feast was for him so he ate with royalty.

"Everybody this is Chandler, the one who defeated Pete and Paolo. Cahndler this is my daughter Monica and her husband to be Richard. This is my soon to be daughter Rachel, and our valliant lieutenant Mark." Jack stated cheerfully.

The general area of the six fell silent, nobody really knew what to say. Chandler finally broke silence by trying to strike up conversation with Mark.

"Congratulations on your victory." Chandler said looking toward Mark.

"Shut up slave." Mark mumbled rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry did I offend you somehow. Chandler said puzzled.

"Offend me? No you just happen to kill both my childhood friends in the time lapse of one week." Mark said getting angry but adding a bit of sarcasm in his words.

"Hey they chose to fight me, I had o choice but to fight back, the didn't have to be gladiators, someone was bound to kill them eventually." Chandler responded.

"I used to be a gladiator, we did it for glory, not the women and the money. Fool, if it were up to me I would go back in there right now and fight you to the death." Mark said, slightly ignoring Chandler's remark.

Jack stepped in by putting his hand on Mark's shoulder and turning away from Chandler and the others. Chandler felt like he made an ass of himself in front of the royal family until Monica began to chuckle.

"He always has a problem, just ignore him." she said this in a comforting tone. 

"Honey, let the slave be, he is nothing, if you ask me your father was blinded to ask him to this feast." Richard whispered to Monica just loud enough for Chandler to hear.

"So, how is killing people and stuff." Rachel jumped in, trying to make this less akward then it already was.

"Um, fine. Sometimes a little hard, but I'm used to it." Chandler said slightly smiling.

"Well you ladies both look radiant." Chandler stated.

Rachel thanked him for his courtesy, and Monica blushed.

"I'm sure your not used to anything this nice in your life. No gold or beautiful woman." Richard said.

"Come on Monica let's go get some wine." Richard continued walking away, sort of pulling her along in a way.

Chandler thought this situation could not get any more akward and wierd ofr him, when the two bornze doors at the end of the hall slammed open. Once they were were thurst apart they revealed a very red Ross standing behind the doors.

Ross scanned the room, until he spotted Mark by a table selecting some fruit. Ross walked a bee line toward him. He approached Mark.

"Oh hey, Ross wha-" Mark started, but was interrupted with a fist from Ross plowing into his face.

Mark stepped back from the blow. Ross swung a few more but all were dodged. Everyone knew Mark was the better fighter, and he jabbed three hits into Ross' face and some more around his chest.

The match was now one sided in the favor of Mark. After another for minutes of pummeling, Jack jumped inbetween the middle of the two.

"What is the meaning of this!" He yelled, now everyones attention was focused to them.

"I know about you and Rachel." Ross said to Mark ignoring his father. Ross wobbled and put his hand on his bleeding cheek.

Mark said nothing, but only put his head down in shame.

"What about Rachel?" Jack said getting concerned.

"She's been sleeping around with Mark." Ross bluntly stated.

Some people at the other tables gasped other were just awe-stricken.

"Well fighting like madmen, won't solve anything. We will settle like real men are suposed too, if Ross and Mark both agree, there will be a gladiator fight to the death." Jack anounced.

"Nothing would please me more." Ross said glaring at Mark.

"Fine, so be it, me and Rachel were nothing, nothing but meaningless sex. So if if fighting me and most likley loosing will please you old friend then, yes I agree." Mark said.

Ross nodded and turned away. Rachel stodd and ran after him. She finally caught up to him at the gates that Ross burst through earlier.

"Ross, honey, please I never meant for you to know I ever meant to hurt you." She ran and tried to hug his shoulder, he shrugged her off and disapeared into the darkness.

Chandler looked down at Mark. Mark rose up and slowly walked passed him.

"What the hell are you looking at, worthless pig." Mark said to Chandler then spitting at him.

"I think it would be best for you go back to your cell." Jack said softly to Chandler.

"Why?" Chandler asked.

"Because the feast is over, not just for but for everyone." Jack said.

Chandler got one last glimpse of Monica and then was accompanied by two large gaurds out the back door.


	6. A Suicide Mission

**Chapter 5: A Suicide Mission**

The sun beamed down on the tiny hut, which resided in the middle of nowhere. Pheobe and Joesph had become quite aquainted with one another. He walked out of the beads from a small cot he called his room, unfortanatley he had not wooed her into any romance. Not yet at least.

"Oh good your up." Phoebe said placing a loaf of bread and a cup of water in front of his ussual seat.

He sat there and ate like a madman. She knew he would go through the whole loaf fast, his hunger wasn't much of a bother, she got used to him always eating or being hungry for seconds.

"So what are we doing today?? Reading tea leaves, predicting the future?" Joseph asked getting excited.

This world of unknown interested him. It was odd but he actually believed anything Phoebe said.

"No, my brother is coming for a visit. He lives in a near by settlement not nearly a threat to the Gellars so they allow it." She said.

"Well wait why don't we live there?" Joseph asked puzzled.

"Because, they have check-ups to see if all goes well, what if they came across me an illegal gypsee, I couldn't stay." she said, her tone changing to a more depressed one.

"Oh well what is your brother's name?" Joseph said quickly changing the subject.

"Frank Jr. Jr." Phoebe said smiling.

"Don't you mean Frank III?" Joseph said giggling at the silliness of his name.

"Try telling him that, he likes being called Frank Jr. Jr. So we will call him that. I actually think you will like him, you could say he is skilled with a blade." Phoebe said smirking.

"I thought his town wasn't allowed weapons?" Joseph exclaimed.

"You know us Buffets we like to cheat the law, live dangerously." Phoebe said laughing, Joseph joined in chuckling.

Suddenly the curtain whipped open and revealed a very young man maybe 20 Joesph estimated. He walked in and tripped over a goblet. He didn't seem coordinated at all.

"Hey Phoebe." He said getting up.

"Whoa, who the hell is this guy?" Frank Jr. Jr. said pointing at Joesph.

"Oh, he is my friend, his village was attacked by the Gellars, he well I geuss was the only survivor." Phoebe explained.

"Well speaking of that, I know for a fact that a friend of mine is alive. I saw them take him." Joseph replied.

"As a slave probably." Frank Jr. Jr. chimed in.

"A slave, a slave for what?" Joseph said getting concerned.

"The Arena, to fight for entertainemtn or die for entertainment, what profession did he have?" Frank Jr. Jr. asked.

"Farmer." Joesph stated.

"Oh well probably to go and die." Frank Jr. Jr. said.

"What? Why?" Joesph asked.

"Well you see Joseph, if they were a warrior in there life before being captured and aren't a big threat they fight to win in arena matches, but with a really simple job, they would go in to die, people like watching them scramble." Phoebe said entering the conversation.

"I'm sorry, but your buddy is probably dead." Frank Jr. Jr. said.

"Well Phoebe can't you get your crystal ball and check or something?" Joseph asked in a panicked voice.

"I can do something like that, now all gather around the table and join hands." She said.

They all did so. Phobe then shut her eyes and threw her head back.

"I can feel your friend's life force, Chandler." Phoebe said.

"How did you know his name?" Joseph said shocked.

"You mentioned it a day ago." Phoebe said ending his astonishment.

"Oh." Joseph said remembering it now.

"He is alive and well, I sense he needs our help, he is locked up, in the city." Phoebe spoke.

"Probably under the arena, that's where most fighters or prisoners go." Frank Jr. Jr. said jumping in.

Joseph was impressed with what Frank Jr. Jr. knew about the arena fights, these two new people in his life seemed very strange, but brave, this put a very controversial plot in Joseph's head.

He then broke the chain of hands.

"That was all I needed to know." Joseph said nodding at Phoebe.

"So Frank, you seem to know a lot about gladiators." Joseph continued.

"Yeah, but I don't really know about any other stuff like math or common sense." Frank Jr. Jr. replied.

"Why don't we travel to the Gellarium, and break free my friend Chandler. Now before you say no, hear me out. Frank Jr. Jr. you know about the slaves and arena, you could get us inside, and Phoebe you could help with supplies and distractions. Come on, do it for me, he is my greatest friend." Joseph finished looking to them for a reply.

"Sure I'll go, it sounds like fun, and it will really piss of those Gellar s." Frank Jr. Jr. said.

"Well brother, if you are in, I geuss I am as well. Let's begin planning." Phoebe said.

"You all know that this mission, well it could be our last. We might die there." Joseph grmily reminded them. The room fell sielnt.

"We aren't turning back, I won't and Frank Jr. jr. won't either. We are in no matter what, besides we have nothing else to do around here except wait for death." Phoebe assured him.

The evening drifted into night and the three outcasts planned a mission with no hope of return, a mission to try and free an innocent man, they may die, but Joseph would do anything to get his friend out, it would be worth dying to see him run and be free.

Chandler looked around in his cell. He waas hoping for a break, maybe Mark and Ross' fight would be tommorow. He hoped. Monica entered Chandler's mind again, he now hoped he would fight tommorow just to get a glance of her in the stands.

Monica the woman of his dreams. He then fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Training Partner

**Chapter 6: Training Partner**

It was another breezy night at the Gellar kingdom. A man wrapped in robes walked down the marble stairs, to the cold outside. He avoided the guards, and had a mysterious vibe about him. His face was shadowed, and he went deeper and deeper into the city, until he finally made it to the great arena. Once at the gates, a guard finally approached him.

"Identify yourself, this area is restricted to citizens anyways." He said to the hooded man.

The man pulled down the hood, revealing himself as Ross.

"Sir, I am sorry I could not recognize you." The guard said.

"It is okay, now move aside, I need to meet someone." Ross said.

"At this hour, in the arena?" the guard said with suspicion.

"Yes." Ross said abruptly, ending the conversation.

"Sir, if its not to bold, I would like to know why?" the guard said.

"It is to bold, learn your place, I need not answer to a man of your ranking." Ross said this time completely ending it between the two.

He walked down the spiraled staircase, and looked disgusted once he stepped on the murky and wet floor. He continued on, and looked in every cell, as if he were trying to find somebody specific. He came to a halt once he saw Chandler still up and staring at the wall.

"Good evening." Ross said startling Chandler.

"What do you want?" Chandler snapped.

"I need your help with something." Ross said almost embarrassed.

"What could you possibly ask of me, you took me from my home, my friends, my life." Chandler said angrily.

"I need a training partner." Ross exclaimed even more embarrassed.

"You are heir to the throne, and used to be a popular gladiator, go get some of your pals, and spar with them." Chandler said waving him off.

"That's the issue, you killed all of my former partners, and the only other option is Mark, and he is the one battling." Ross admitted.

"That doesn't make me responsible and have to become your knew partner, because your friends chose to battle me." Chandler pointed out.



"Look, as your superior, I could order it to be done, but I don't want to have to do that." Ross said.

"Why me?" Chandler asked.

"Because, you killed Pete and Paolo, those men were very similar to my fighting abilities, and me and Mark are both alike, in other words, I want _you_ to teach me how advance my skills, if I show you my attacks, and see how you react, then I could improve." Ross said hopeful Chandler could understand.

"That is the most farfetched thing I have heard." Chandler said.

"I know, but I need help, I am not sure I will win." Ross said in a worried tone.

"Then back down, call off the fight…" Chandler said.

"It isn't that simple, I would shame my family, and never win Rachel's love." Ross said beginning to open up.

"What do you mean by that?" Chandler said,

"I geuss by being a farmer you don't understand, here women need to know you would die for them, I need to show Rachel that, I need to prove my love over Mark's by defeating him." Ross explained.

"Do all women feel this way?" Chandler asked thinking of Monica and that scoundrel Richard.

"Yes, at least around here." Ross said.

Chandler thought that by training with someone of experience that he could get skilled enough to beat Richard, but it would take a lot, and besides he doesn't even know anything about Monica. But a warm feeling inside said it would be worth, he was going to accept Ross' offer, but wanted some leverage.

"If I help you, can you give me freedom?" Chandler asked, hoping to gain freedom, and become a citizen, train and then challenge Richard.

"I am sorry but no, that is out of my hands, our grand council would need to decide that." Ross said.

"Grand Council? I have never heard of that." Chandler said confused.

"Yes they have certain jurisdiction and can vote if they don't agree with a decision made the king, my father." Ross explained.

"I can make your stay better here though. Certain perks, maybe a blanket or something along those lines." Ross offered.

"How about a visiter?" Chandler asked.

"Yes, but for them to quailify, they must be a citizen of the Gellarium." Ross said thinking he was going to ask for someone from his old town.



"I am interested in meeting your sister…" Chandler said nervous of the response to come.

Ross chuckled.

"She is off to marry Richard in good time." Ross said explaining his laughter.

"Hey, I didn't say I wanted to marry her, I would like to meet her is all." Chandler said innocently.

"Hmm, alright I don't see you as a threat, and she showed interest in you whenever you won a fight, I will see what I can do." Ross, twisting his hand through the bars, offering a handshake.

Chandler accepted and shook his hand.

"Are you tired?" Ross asked.

"Not in the least." Chandler answered.

"Want to begin tonight?" Ross asked.

"Sure." Chandler said as Ross jingled the gate keys, but stopped as he was about to open the cell, he looked up at Chandler.

"Don't worry you can trust me." Chandler assured him.

Ross believed him and opened the gate. He showed him to the nearest entrance to the surface of the arena.

"I have wooden bladed swords, used for practice. We do an hour tonight." Ross said.

"Very well." Chandler said having no argument with Ross' plan, it's not like he would have anything to do in his cell except think about Monica.

The made their way to the surface, and there they found leather training armor, and wooden practice swords. Chandler grabbed a set, as did Ross. They went to the center of the field and got in battle positions. Ross swung repeatedly, and Chandler was so shocked all he could do was parry and the roll to dodge anymore attacks. He jumped up and hit Ross' thigh.

"You see", Chandler said pausing, "You used the same strike over and over, you need to swing and prepare to block."

"Alright I'll work on it." Ross said, as the two continued the fight it was full of hits and blocks, just a simple starting off battle. And very quickly and hour went by, and the two men decided it was time to call it a night.

"I will approach you tomorrow night for a longer training, and see if I can get you limited fights for the week we are doing our secret training." Ross said as he lead Chandler back to his cell.

Chandler walked in.



"Don't forget about Monica." Chandler said,

"Do not worry, I can get her by sometime tomorrow." Ross said.

"Alright, thank you." Chandler said.

"Thank you and I am sorry I judged you, when we first met." Ross said, still weary of the friendship that would unravel.

"Goodnight." Chandler said as Ross went up the stairs.

Chandler threw his arms behind his head and smiled, tomorrow he was going to meet the woman of his dreams.


End file.
